


I Go Where You Go

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [66]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Love, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Supportive Alec Lightwood, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: The question, as much as he hates to ask it, has to be addressed. The idea of defeating Lilith once and for all seemed as unthinkable as the idea of ever seeing Alexander again, and yet here he is. His very existence in this realm brings with him the hope that together it might not be an entirely unattainable outcome. The help will certainly be appreciated, but then he’s left alone in Edom without even an adversary to distract himself with. Lorenzo may be here to help him with Lilith but he certainly doesn’t plan on staying, so what happens after that?Alec answers without hesitation.“Then I stay here, with you. I’m never leaving you again.”





	I Go Where You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Magnus's introspection on when Alec tells him that he'll stay with him in Edom if they can't find a way to close it because like you know he fell even more in love with Alec when he said that.

“Magnus?” The first time he hears it Magnus is certain he’s hallucinating. It wouldn’t be the first time since arriving in Edom his mind drifted to memories, dreams bleeding through to waking hours where he imagines feeling Alexander’s arms wrap around him, the sound of Alec’s voice, the touch of Alec’s lips. If he’s starting to lose it this early Magnus is worried over what the coming weeks, or months, or years will bring. 

“Magnus?!” He hears his name a second time, closer now, and his eyes widen as he takes a hesitant step away from the window still not daring to believe it’s real. He’s barely halfway turned when he sees Alec walking toward him. Magnus’ feet carry him forward instinctively to meet his fiance in the middle of the room, though he’s hardly aware he’s even moving, mind unable to process anything beyond:  _ He’s here. Alec’s here.  _

“Alexander!” Their arms wrap around one another instantly, unwilling to spend another second apart. Magnus can’t stop his fingers from curling in and out, trying desperately to cling closer to Alec’s back, to pull him as close as possible and never let go. “I thought I’d never see you again,” Magnus breathes out. 

“I told you,” Alec says, pulling back enough to look Magnus in the eyes. He immediately misses the closeness and wants to pull him back in, but instead Magnus allows himself to take in the full view of Alec standing in front of him. Here.  _ Really here _ . Still, Magnus keeps his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck, unwilling to break contact completely as if he’s afraid that once he does Alec might disappear. “It’s only Edom. And we weren’t going to let you fight Lilith alone.”

At this Magnus pauses, his confusion settling in deeper. “We?” It’s enough of an impossibility that Alexander is even here, but the idea that anyone else would risk coming along with him… 

“I’m simply doing what any High Warlock would do,” Lorenzo says from behind Alec, and Magnus is rendered momentarily speechless at the sight of him. After what Magnus’ father did to Lorenzo, after everything  _ Magnus  _ had done the past weeks, to see his successor standing in Edom to help him is almost too much to accept. At a loss for words it’s all he can do to flash the briefest hint of a smile and a nod of thanks in Lorenzo’s direction before his attention returns fully back to Alec. 

“And if we succeed, then what?” The hand that very briefly drifted down Alec’s arm as they turned to face Lorenzo is back up around the base of Alec’s neck, his fingers unable to be still, constantly grabbing for more, touching, making sure Alec is still there, still _ real _ . 

The question, as much as he hates to ask it, has to be addressed. The idea of defeating Lilith once and for all seemed as unthinkable as the idea of ever seeing Alexander again, and yet here he is. His very existence in this realm brings with him the hope that together it might not be an entirely unattainable outcome. The help will certainly be appreciated, but then he’s left alone in Edom without even an adversary to distract himself with. Lorenzo may be here to help him with Lilith but he certainly doesn’t plan on staying, so what happens after that? 

Alec answers without hesitation. 

“Then I stay here, with you. I’m never leaving you again.” 

The words knock the very breath out of him, Alec’s declaration impossibly bold in its simplicity. Magnus searches Alec's face for any hint that he's only saying it to reassure him, something hopeful to get them through whatever’s to come next, but there’s nothing there to show his fiance is simply humoring him. These aren't words spoken to lull Magnus into a false sense of security: they’re a promise Alexander means with his entire heart. 

As unprepared as Magnus is for any of this, he’s the most thrown off by those words. More than the knowledge that Alec, however he managed it, made his way to  _ Edom _ for him, it's the fact that Alec's willing to  _ stay.  _ And not just stay, but stay  _ for him?  _ Magnus can barely wrap his head around it. He’d be leaving behind his siblings, his parents, his Institute... his entire life! Magnus knows he could never ask that of Alec. He doesn’t deserve this level of devotion, it’s too much for Alec to offer and too much for Magnus to accept in good conscience. 

But he doesn’t have to ask. Alec is here, his decision his own and his mind made up without any influence or prompting of Magnus’. Alec is willing to sacrifice everything for him without a second thought; and Magnus, selfishly, is going to let him. 

He considers for the briefest moment telling Alec no. He doesn’t belong down here, not as a son, or a brother, or a Shadowhunter. So many more people need Alec back home than Magnus does trapped in Edom, and the influence Alec could have, the change he’s already making, is so desperately needed in the Shadow World. 

But Magnus needs him, too - more than he’s ever needed anyone else in all the centuries of his existence. It’s horribly selfish but it’s true, and Magnus swallows back the words of protest he knows he should be speaking. 

Deserved or not, Magnus has Alec’s unconditional love and support. Magnus proved there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Alexander when he sacrificed himself to this fate to close the rift, and in this moment Alec makes it clear there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Magnus, including condemning himself to the same fate simply to remain by his side. It’s a love Magnus would’ve said didn’t exist before he met Alec, and now it’s his to take solace in. 

Up to this point Magnus was convinced that the moment he proposed - the moment they placed their rings on each other’s fingers - was the most intense feeling of love and commitment he would ever experience. It pales in comparison to what he experiences now, staring back into the warm, hazel eyes of the man who will never leave his side again.   
  
Magnus doesn’t have time to reply before the sound of boots diverts his attention to Clary, followed shortly by Simon who mentions Jace, Meliorn, and Isabelle are here as well. There’s so much he wants to tell Alec in this moment but all he can spare is a shaky smile and watery eyes which he hopes will convey the amazement and appreciation and awe he feels over Alexander’s unwavering dedication to him - to  _ them _ \- and a love so strong Magnus has no doubt it will carry them through whatever fate awaits them. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
